


此夜绵绵

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “这是我第一次吻你么，西里斯？我不这么认为。”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 8





	此夜绵绵

**Author's Note:**

> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

“嗨，斯内普。”西里斯说。

黑眼睛沉沉地回视。斯内普的眼睛自然没有变过，但从前那黑是丛林中危险的夜，蝙蝠振翅飞行，捕食者蓄势待发，生命诞生和陨落在常人无从辨别的角落；然而现在，它们就只是——黑色，毫无色彩，光芒尽失。

“西里斯·布莱克。”那双眼睛看着西里斯将卧室门在身后关闭，割开黑暗、倾泻向他的光柱收窄至无，“你已经死了。”

“是呀，没错。”西里斯说，“谁知道呢，也许我正是为此归来。”

黑暗的掩护下，西里斯向床靠近，膝盖压住丝绸床单，往前滑行，手指磕碰了一下，凭印象找到了对方的脖子。五指在皮肤上收紧，西里斯记下对方脖颈的弹性和热度，脉搏跳动的节奏。斯内普的呼吸艰促起来，只要他想，很容易就能击中西里斯的眼睛或者咽喉，为自己争得喘息之机。

过了十几秒，斯内普搭在腿上的那只手才开始行动。西里斯下意识地侧头，预备着要闪避，但他避开的袭击并非针对致命部位——斯内普抓住他的肩膀，身体前倾，一个吻落在他嘴角。西里斯猛然伸直手臂，对方的头伴随着一声碰撞被固定在床头，喉间因增大的压力挤出一个微弱的声音。这持续了一会儿，直到斯内普张开了嘴，胸膛因吸取空气的努力越来越快地震动，一只手抓住西里斯的前臂。

西里斯松开手指，一时间室内只剩下斯内普咳喘的声音，霍格沃茨校长单手捂着自己的喉咙，身体抽搐着，急促进出的气流触动西里斯的头发。西里斯却非惯于在黑暗中蛰伏查探的生物，他抓住斯内普被单下的手腕，让光明降临室内。

斯内普在笑。

“想这么做很长时间了。”瘫在床头的男人说，喘息未止，“如果你是来杀我的，从我进入校长办公室到现在，至少有十几个机会，而我还活着。所以，不妨直接说明。”

“没准我只是在考虑。”西里斯思索着说，斯内普没有躲避，任由手指擦过自己的嘴唇，“尤其是现在……有趣的因素增加了。”

“是吗？”斯内普抵着他的指腹轻声说，“这是我第一次吻你么，西里斯？我不这么认为。”

“我不知道啊。”西里斯捏住他下颌，向上抬起，“我对无趣的事物遗忘得很快。”

“我想也是。”

长发男人向斯内普靠近，斯内普闭上眼睛，等待。

他们同时说：“诺克斯。”

黑夜再临，很久很久，那个吻并未落下。

斯内普轻轻下滑，直至后脑嵌入枕芯中柔软的羽毛，他无声地躺在那儿，双手交叠，魔杖置于胸口。他身着礼服，静卧棺椁之内，为柔软花瓣所托举，迎接约定的休息日。

月升星落，晨光熹微，夜被不可抗的力量撕碎成模糊不均的影。他睁开眼睛，天亮了。

“前咒闪回。”

指间有魔杖整晚压出的印痕，血色淡薄的唇间吐出一个咒语，一个确认。杖尖染黑了一小片空气，他自己的声音在那片黑暗中低语：

“诺克斯。”

**Author's Note:**

> 小天是幻觉，对就这么简单粗暴，斯内普一直只用一只手，因为另一只抓着魔杖。


End file.
